ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Superior Legendary Super Saiyan
Superior Legendary Super Saiyan (優れた伝説のスーパーサイヤ人, Sugureta Densetsu no sūpāsaiya hito) is a unique and very rare Superior Saiyans transformation, only ever appearing once a generation. The result is a Superior Super Saiyan with a seemingly endless supply of energy. This transformation is the first of a completely different branch of transformations, even more, powerful than a Superior Super Saiyan. This form puts the wielder in a class only shared with another form, Legendary Kontorōrusaru. This form is also sometimes called the Super Saiyan S-B-Type of the Superior Saiyans. This transformation is a genetic anomaly that evolved past its original power set and is different from any other Saiyan Transformation. Appearance This form shares many characteristics to the original Legendary Super Saiyan form but is distinguishable none the less. This form is rather bulky and is known to increase the hight of the user to a varying degree. This bulkier appearance has a resemblance closer to that of the second grade, Ascended Super Saiyan form rather than the third grade, Ultra Super Saiyan form that the original form is known to resemble. Nonetheless, this form isn't hindered by the bulkier muscles in the slightest, making their speed increase with their power. The user will gain a green tint to their hair as well as their auras changing to the same shade. Unlike the original Legendary form, the user's pupils and irises won't become invisible and will keep a light crimson shade of red, duller than the ones commonly seen in the normal Superior Super Saiyan form. Usage and Power This form grants power, speed, strength, energy, and endurance that far exceeds that of the Superior Super Saiyan transformation. This transformation possesses the amazing ability to steadily increase in every aspect so long as the user remains in the form. This transformation is so powerful that if it was ever left unchecked no other Superior Saiyan could possibly defeat them. This form will often send the user into a blood-filled rampage, diluting the mental capacity of the user significantly to the point that only sheer brutal movements and actions could be used. This form also seems to tamper with the color of the users Ki, changing seemingly all attacks to a greenish color. This form also grants increased regenerative abilities and healing factor in comparison to the normal Superior Super Saiyan form but this won't help if this form is left unchecked for too long. Eventually, the massive amounts of energy expelled from the user will become detrimental and deadly to them, destroying them from the inside. Early users also won't be able to handle this form for too long, leading to them losing consciousness. In order to gain the highest amount of control over the form, they must first gain incredible levels of Ki control to safely maintain it, otherwise, they will go through a drastic and violent personality change. Creation This form was indirectly created as a result of Artificial S-Cells effect on the Superior Saiyans biology. Legendary Superior Saiyans seemed to no longer possess normal S-Cells within their bodies. This was due to how a Legendary Saiyans S-Cells were affected once they came into contact with its artificial variant. For some reason, the two cells combined to create an even stronger type of S-Cell, known as an LS-Cell. This cell is the only known way for Artifical S-Cells to be passed on naturally but will only become active if they're inside a Legendary Superior Saiyan. The way for Scientists to figure out who possesses LS-Cells is by injecting Artifical S-Cells into them, this will cause an immediate fluctuation in their Power Level as the body seemingly rejects the weaker S-Cell variant. What is Legendary?? The Legendary form has been around for countless generations and has been famed as the strongest form of Super Saiyan to date, but what makes this form so different, what causes it? As the Superior Saiyans continued in their advance in technologically, it's only fitting that this long remained secret finally be revealed. As it turns out, the supposed mightiest form of a Super Saiyan greatly resembles what many Earthlings would call "cancer". It was found out that when this form is activated the S-Cells of the user begin to multiply uncontrollably so long as this form is active, which is why this form will eventually kill it's user if they continue to stay in this form. These cancerous S-Cells do come with a benefit though that a person with common cancer don't experience, these special cells that were replicated will actually die soon after this form is deactivated, leaving only the S-Cell that were originally there, to begin with. This is why a Legendary Super Saiyan will first start at a fifty-times multiplier and then begin to increase, or how a Superior Legendary Super Saiyan will start off with a hundred-time multiplier and then begin to increase, rather than continue from where it left off. Advancement Controlled State Once a Superior Saiyans gains control over their seemingly endless power reserves they enter a state very similar to that of an ordinary Superior Super Saiyan. The form slims down but retains its green-yellow color in both the hair and aura, the eyes of the user will become a darker shade of crimson then it was before in their normal Superior Superior Saiyan state. Additionally, their power will no longer constantly increase uncontrollably as the uncontrolled state did but will instead be used to keep the energy levels of the user at a constant for most of the time, meaning that so long as this form is active the power output will be the same. This is not to say that their Ki can't increase anymore while in this state but the user will have more control over how much this power will increase safety for the user to remain in control. Higher Levels There also exist higher levels for this form to reach, being known to reach a state similar to Superior Super Saiyan 2. This form is officially known as Superior Legendary Super Saiyan 2 but for many, this seems too long and is sometimes referred to as SLSS2 or A State Beyond a Superior Legend. This form is achieved by pushing the limits on what power the user can consciously exert while in the Controlled State, once it becomes 400x stronger than their base this state will be achieved. It should be noted that this form can't be attained unless they have proper control over their power, otherwise, it would just be an out of control state of the first. Precautions and Training Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Superior Saiyan Transformation Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestials Category:Central Area Race Category:Transformation created by Fuk.u.im.goku